1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric power generation and, more particularly to a hydroelectric power generating method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The constant increase in demand for electric power has resulted in various sources of electric power. Coal fired electric plants strip the land and make large pits. Nuclear power is economical but involves environmental and variable issues. Hydroelectric power is a renewable source but has some environmental and ecological effects. Typical hydroelectric power is generated through the use of dams that feed turbines and turns them for power generation. Building additional dams requires environmental and ecological studies, not to mention political questions. Turbines are based on volume and pressure depending on the height of the dam and reserve of water. What they lack in pressure, they have to make up in volume. For example, German patent DE 19544141, dated May, 1997 discusses a hydroelectric power generating system using an intake installation to remove part of the water from a flowing stream. However, unlike the present invention there exist no figures showing how to increase pressure from the inlet in a successive manner.
Additionally, European patent EP 0036453 discusses installation of a hydro-electric turbine within a prefabricated tank, but unlike the present invention does not illustrate apparatus that advantageously uses head pressure from streams or lakes without dams.
Similarly, Japanese patent JP 1077760 discusses an excess water discharge control device that responsive to pressure discharges excess water according to the water level in an upper dam, but, unlike the present invention, does not appear to disclose utilization of river or stream head pressure without the use of a dam.
European patent WO 03054386 discusses placement of a turbine within a flow pipe, but, unlike the present invention, does not illustrate the construction of a piping system that advantageously utilizes stream or river head pressure without the use of a dam.
Moreover, Japanese patent 2003201949 appears to discuss the usage of paddle wheel type generators placed in a river to avoid the use of a dam, however, unlike the present invention, does not illustrate the construction of a piping system that advantageously utilizes stream or river head pressure without the use of a dam.
A need exists for a hydroelectric power generating method and apparatus that utilizes distance, elevation, and head pressure of a length of a river, stream, and/or any other water channel.